hatmasterfandomcom-20200215-history
Belnika
Belnika (ベルニカ Berunika) is a young Mage who was thought to possess Etherion. Following the revelation that she could not, Belnika decides to join Haru Glory and the rest of the Rave Warriors. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Blue Guardians arc Sitting in her private quarters, Belnika stares out of the window as Jerry Bourne walks in and informs her that, upon being asked, six hours remain until they reach Hardner's flying fortress: the Albatross. Concerned, Jerry Bourne asks Belnika to sleep the rest of the way, however, she adamantly demands that, after stripping herself of her clothing and putting a full-body leather suit, Jerry Bourne perform one more "adjustment" upon her body, leaving him quite concerned. Walking out of her quarters and to the lab, Jerry Bourne yells that her body has reached its limit and that, as her doctor, he cannot sit by and watch her put her body through any more pain. Belnika then turns around tells Jerry Bourne that she wants everything to be perfect for Hardner, but the doctor informs her that after 700 experiments, she will only inflict pain upon herself. Belnika denies that she wants to hurt her body, but states that she can feel that her Etherion is inferior to Elie's own.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 17-19 Three hours later, Belnika collapses due to the excessive amount of "adjustments" she's been through, leading Lunar to rush to her aid. With Lunar yelling at Jerry Bourne, Belnika tells her that it wasn't his fault, and the three agree, albeit reluctantly, that Belnika undergo at least one day of recuperation before she is to see Hardner.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-3 Later that night, in Miel City, Belnika finds Haru Glory sleeping on the greens in the middle of said city and puts a blanket over him; she sits next to him until he wakes up. Upon him waking up, Belnika turns her head and smiles at him before apologizing to the Rave Master, as she startled him. She then tells Haru that she found him sleeping and thought that the cold of the bricks would give him a cold, so she put a blanket over him. Belnika then finds Plue, and asks Haru if he is his puppy; Belnika picks Plue up and hold him close to her body, calling him cute.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 9-12 Belnika is then asked, by Haru, if she is from Miel City, which she denies, stating that she is only here for quick recuperation, as she is in a hurry to get to her next destination. Jokingly, after Haru asks Belnika if she's tired, she counter-questions if the boy is talking about himself, however, Belnika quickly notices that Haru's right arm is injured and grabs it, much to Haru's shock and amazement. The young girl then stands and unties the ribbon surrounding her neck and ties it around Haru's injured arm, stating it to be a lucky charm and asking him to get better quickly. The two then smile at each other until Elie shows up and hits Haru over the head; Belnika hears Haru say the young girl's name, which leaves her shocked. As Elie drags Haru away, reprimanding him for "fooling around" with Belnika, the two young women then look at each other for a brief moment, where Belnika's great Magic is sensed by Elie. Watching the two run away, Belnika concludes that the girl could not have been Elie, as she didn't sense the Etherion that she is supposed to possess. Belnika then makes her way back to the airship and informs the crew that her body is fully healed and that they should immediately make their way to the Albatross. Upon being questioned by Jerry Bourne, Belnika informs him that the boy she met in the city, Haru, was overflowing with life energy, leading to her recuperation. Turning around to confront him, Belnika informs her doctor that she's fine and that she wants to meet with Hardner as soon as possible, and that, even sooner than that, she'd wish to save the world with the Overdrive.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 12-20 Later on, standing in front of Hardner and the entirety of the Blue Guardians, Belnika introduces herself to the Blue Guardians leader and states that he finds his ideas marvelous before telling him that she wishes to take part in the upcoming battle. Hardner then tosses the Staff of Dimensions to Belnika and demands that she "have a feel of it", as it is to be used in their plan. Belnika then catches the staff and is told that it summons The Endless; upon holding it for a moment, Belnika comments on the great Magic the staff possesses. Remarking that it must've fallen from a sacred land, she asks Hardner how they obtained such an object, however, stating that there is no need for unnecessary inquiries, Hardner shoots at Belnika using the gun attached to his severed hand. Before the bullet makes contact, Belnika uses the Staff of Dimensions to make it disappear, much to her own shock. She then falls to the ground, exhausted, and is praised by Hardner for her abilities before being led to her new room.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 4-12 In her new room, Belnika comforts Jerry Bourne regarding the way she was just treated by saying that as they are air pirates, she expected such a rough greeting. Smiling, Belnika counters what she said by saying that the important thing is that Hardner shares similar ideals to them: ideals of peace. Jerry Bourne continues to attempt to dissuade Belnika by telling her rumors that Demon Card is conspiring with the Blue Guardians, though she is unfazed by such news. Stating that that is just a surface rumor, Belnika informs Jerry Bourne Magic & Abilities Former Equipment Staff of Dimensions: References